Freya Crescent/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Freya is a playable character who can be recruited during Arc 2 Chapter 3 of the main storyline. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Freya appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. PFF Freya Illust.png|Freya's illustration. PFF Freya.png|Freya's sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Freya is an ally and a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ;Ability Cards FFAB Lancer - Freya SR.png|Lancer (SR). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR 2.png|Lancer (SR). FFAB Luna - Freya SR.png|Luna (SR). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR+.png|Lancer (SR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya SR+ 2.png|Lancer (SR+). FFAB Luna - Freya SR+.png|Luna (SR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR 2.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya SSR.png|Dragon Breath (SSR). FFAB Lancer - Freya SSR.png|Lancer (SSR). FFAB Luna - Freya SSR.png|Luna (SSR). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya SSR.png|Six Dragons (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR+.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya SSR+ 2.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya SSR+.png|Dragon Breath (SSR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya SSR+.png|Lancer (SSR+). FFAB Luna - Freya SSR+.png|Luna (SSR+). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya SSR+.png|Six Dragons (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SR.png|Dragon Breath (SR). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SR.png|Lancer (SR). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SR.png|Luna (SR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SR+.png|Dragon Breath (SR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SR+.png|Lancer (SR+). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SR+.png|Luna (SR+). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya Legend SSR.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SSR.png|Dragon Breath (SSR). FFAB Dragon's Crest - Freya Legend SSR.png|Dragon Crest (SSR). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SSR.png|Lancer (SSR). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SSR.png|Luna (SSR). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya Legend SSR.png|Six Dragons (SSR). FFAB Cherry Blossom - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Cherry Blossom (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Breath - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Breath (SSR+). FFAB Dragon's Crest - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Dragon Crest (SSR+). FFAB Lancer - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Lancer (SSR+). FFAB Luna - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Luna (SSR+). FFAB Six Dragons - Freya Legend SSR+.png|Six Dragons (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Freya appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Freya is a playable character who could be first recruited during the Challenge Event A Summoner Reborn as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Oeilvert stage in Part 1. She appeared again in Show of Resolve. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Freya appears as a character and summonable vision. Her job is listed as Dragoon. Freya's Trust Master reward is the Angel Earrings accessory. ;Story ;Stats Freya's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Freya can equip the following weapons: daggers and spears. She can equip the following armors: hats, helms, clothes, light armors, heavy armors and robes. She can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 232 Freya.png|No. 0232 Freya (3★). FFBE 233 Freya.png|No. 0233 Freya (4★). FFBE Freya animation.gif| FFBE Freya animation2.gif| FFBE Freya animation3.gif| FFBE Freya animation4.gif| FFBE Freya animation5.gif| FFBE Freya animation6.gif| FFBE Freya animation7.gif| FFBE Freya animation8.gif| FFBE Freya animation9.gif| FFBE Dragon Breath.gif|Dragon Breath limit burst. FFBE Cherry Blossom.gif|Cherry Blossom limit burst. FFBE Dragon's Crest.gif|Dragon's Crest limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Freya appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game and is represented in two Thunder-elemental cards. She is depicted in both her Final Fantasy IX render and Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Freya_TCG.png|4-077U Freya. Freya2_TCG.png|8-066R Freya. ''Tetra Master Freya appears as an opponent in PlayOnline's ''Tetra Master. ''Triple Triad Freya appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 196a Freya.png|Freya. 196b Freya.png|Freya. 196c Freya.png|Freya. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IX